My Immortal
by rikuxsora4eva
Summary: A songfic set to the lyrics of My Immortal by Evanescence.Full summary inside.Warning yaoi and a depressed Sora. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first songfic set to the lyrics of My Immortal by Evanescence.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts......blah blah blah.....   
  
Full Summary: Riku is finding it harder to say goodbye to Sora than he thought.   
  
Warning: Yaoi and a VERY depressed Sora.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
My Immortal   
  
"I don't understand Riku." Sora had started to cry."Don't cry." Riku said as he wiped a tear away from the brunette's cheek.  
  
  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone   
  
"You know how much I love you, but I have to leave for your safety and mine. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have"  
  
  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase   
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked as he started to calm down.   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me   
  
"Ansem's back. I can feel it. If he possesses me again, he'll be in control. If he can get close enough to you, I don't even want to think about what he'd do." Riku felt a tear make it's way down his cheek and wiped it away.   
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
  
"Sora, listen to me. the silver haired teen instructed. "Once I step through that door, I might not be able to come back, but I will promise you this. Once this is over, I'll try with all my heart and soul to come back and see you again. I love you." Riku kissed Sora for what might be the last time and opened the door that lay hidden in the Secret Spot.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me   
  
"Don't forget me." Sora heard Riku say as he watched his lover's figure slowly melt away into the darkness.   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I know, I had more song in that than story but what do you expect for making this up in half an hour. I hope you liked it.   
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

O.K. I said this was going to be a one shot (I think I said that) but I changed my mind. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or My Immortal. Evanesence owns that, but I have their C.D.! Yay Evanesence! I'll shut up now.....  
  
My Immortal- Chapter 2  
  
Riku stepped foot on Destiny Islands for the first time in seven years. He took a deep breath of the island air he missed so dearly. But he didn't miss anything as much as he missed his Sora. He regretted leaving every day since, though he knew he had to.  
  
Riku walked up to beach and found Tidus and Wakka playing blitzball while Selphie was watching. She turned and ran up to him at top speed.  
  
"Riku!" she squealed. "Is it really you?" "Yeah, it's me" he said "Where's So-" He was cut off by Wakka who had come just moments after the hyper-active girl. "Hey mon. It's been a long time, ya?" Then it was Tidus' turn. "Where were you? Someone said you were dead. Your parents took it really hard."  
  
"Where's Sora?" he asked again. "He's on the other side of the island with Kairi." the red-head replied. Then Selphie added in "He said he's going to share a paupu with her..." She sighed "It's so romantic..." After she was out of her daze, she starred daggers at Tidus who didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Thanks" replied the older of the four as he ran off to find his long lost love.  
  
Sorry it's so short.....it looked longer on paper.... Buy hey it's my first cliffy! Yay! If your really nice in your reviews, I'll update sooner. So go on, click that little button that says review. The bigger my ego gets the longer the story! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I just got Final Fantasy X-2 and I'm really addicted to it. Plus, I'm running for Secretary at my school and I've been working on the campaign. Well, enough of my excuses. On with the story….  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Riku ran as fast as he could to the other side of the island. He soon saw Sora and Kairi sitting on the shore watching the sunset.  
  
"Sora!" he called as he ran up to them. "Riku!" the red-head squealed as she hugged her old friend as hard as she could. He lightly shoved her off so she wouldn't notice. "Riku…." Sora sighed with slight disbelief in his voice. "Sora," the oldest of the three interrupted him. "I need to talk to you…..in private." He lightly tugged on the brunette's arm and took him to a place where Kairi couldn't see them.  
  
"Sora…" Riku kissed Sora softly on the lips, but the younger boy pulled away. "Sora, what's-" He turned away from Riku and covered his face. "Sora…." Riku repeated. "Riku, I'm so sorry." the silver-hair took the younger boy in his arms. "Sora, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you." "I'm so sorry Riku." the brunette repeated. "For what?" "This." Sora took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Riku. "Open it." Riku opened it and was shocked by what he saw inside. A small diamond sat in the box, glittering in the sun. "I was going to ask Kairi to marry me…" "But you told me you hated her." he said with slight hurt in his voice. "I know, but you're the reason I dated her."  
  
"After you left," Sora started his story "I went into a deep depression. She kept insisting that I go out with her…she said it would take my mind off you. At first, it didn't but it eventually did. So I went out with her again. And again. And again. She fell in love with me and I faked being in love with her….pity I guess. Eventually, I really fell in love with her. I'm sorry to say, but after you were gone for five years, Kairi convinced me to give up hope. I'm really sorry, Riku."  
  
Riku punched the wall. "That bitch!" "Don't call her a bitch, Riku." "Sora, did you forget how bad she treated us? She wouldn't talk to us for weeks after we told her we were together. It's a good thing she didn't tell Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Their even worse homophobes than she is…but that's not the point! Sora, I have to know. Who do you love? Me…or that little slut?" "Riku, you know I love you….but…." he started to cry a little. "But what, Sora?" Riku was starting to get angry, but you could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Riku….I-I have to think this over." Before he turned to leave, he whispered in Riku's ear "I still love you." and kissed him on the cheek. Then he turned, ran to the dock and started rowing home.

Well, that was my longest chapter yet! But you probably still hate me because I left another cliffy. Be forewarned- my next 2 chapters have cliffies. I didn't write any more yet. Like always, the more reviews I get, the faster I update…  
  



End file.
